The road that only leads to destruction
by sharpayxevans
Summary: Ryan and Sharpay are doing everything they can just to survive their father. And along the way, the find comfort in each other they never knew existed.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you can all forgive me but I'm stealing the abusive dad element that seems to be becoming so popular. So…. This story is going to be heavy and dark. It involves rape, twincest, homosexuality, abuse, and death. So if you are prepared, read on!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

PROLOGUE

"Damn it you fucking pussy, get your tight ass back here!" cackled John Evans to Ryan. Ryan ran down the stairs as fast as he could, foot bleeding, and fumbled with the latch that was sealing his fate.

"Ryan!" screamed a sobbing Sharpay, "Oh my God, look OUT!"

BANG!

Ryan felt the first bullet graze his left ear.

BANG!

The moment that it hit him, he fell to the ground, instantly dead. John Evans had just been shot to death, by his only daughter….


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan lay asleep in his bed when suddenly his door opened ever so softly.

"Ryan!" Sharpay whispered, "Are you awake?" When Ryan didn't respond, she crept towards his bed and gently shook him. Ryan's eyes fluttered open and he shot up in bed.

"Oh My God!" Ryan hissed in horror, "Sharpay, oh no, please tell me he didn't. Not to you." Sharpay was standing before him covered in blood and silently sobbing. Ryan, quietly as he could, got from his bed. If his father heard them, it would be the end for them both.

"Where did he hurt you, other than…" he looked to the ground. She pointed towards her neck, which was bleeding from the side. He tiptoed to his dresser and pulled open the bottom drawer. After pulling about twenty pairs of jeans aside, he extracted some bandages and antiseptic. He walked back over to his bed and patted it, indicating that Sharpay should sit down. She did wincing and he sat down next to her. First, he took some rubbing alcohol and tried to get off most of the blood then he assessed the situation and blushed.

"You…uh…are gonna…uh…have to take off your shirt." Sharpay blushed too and nodded softly. She attempted to pull of the shirt, clinging with blood, but she whimpered in pain as it brushed her neck. Ryan reached over to her and, tucking one hand on each side of her shirt, managed to remove it without it touching her neck again. He sighed as he attempted to look anywhere but at Sharpay's bare chest, but then he resolved that he wouldn't be able to help her if he wasn't looking for her wounds.

He looked towards his sister and saw her naked top, glistening with blood in the light of the moon. She was truly beautiful and he slightly gasped as his eyes fell over her bare, exposed breasts. He slowly wet on of the cotton ball with alcohol and swiped it over her collarbone, removing a fair amount of the blood. He threw this one to the side and wet another, this time using it to ever so gently clean off her wounded neck. She winced as it touched her gash, and it hurt him to see her in pain. The only thing that was left when this was done was her stomach and chest.

He took in a deep breath and, taking a clean cotton ball, wet it and slowly swiped it over her right breast. She shivered and her nipple began to perk. He saw this and a heat that was strange to him flooded his lower body and groin. He then took another cotton ball and went over the left one causing the same effect again. He couldn't help it, this effect on his sister gave him an erection. Sharpay almost immediately noticed it.

"Sharpay I…" Ryan stuttered. She looked from his growing erection to his eyes and her own widened. Her slowly reached out, hand shaking, and grasped one of her breasts in his hand. She let out the tiniest moan but he heard it. He leaned in and took her nipple in his mouth. He loved the way that it felt there. It was hard yet soft and he used his tongue to draws soft circles around it.

She closed her eyes, her hand subconsciously drifted downward, and she began to rub herself. Ryan saw this and he wrapped his arm around her. He removed his mouth from her breast and placed it on her lips. She received him the moment their lips touched and their tongues began to dance within each other's mouths. Ryan moaned as Sharpay's hand left her own heat and drifted to his.

She was nimble and ruff and her fingers quietly found their way down the front of his boxers. Sharpay found his hardness pleasurable and loved the feeling of it in her hand.

Suddenly, a door slammed from somewhere within their home and Sharpay and Ryan split. Sharpay quickly and quietly exited form Ryan's room and he put all of his first aid things back into their secret hiding spot. He fell back onto his bed just as his door opened again and the sight he saw was far less pleasurable.

There stood his father, obviously drunk with handcuffs in his hand. He stumbled over to Ryan's bed and appraised the boy.

"Has that slut been in here?" he reached down and grabbed Ryan's crotch, "Must have been, cause you've got it hard."

He forcefully grabbed Ryan's hand and placed it on his own package. Ryan knew what was coming next so he closed his eyes and tried his best to think of the words to his favorite song. However, for some reason they wouldn't come to his mind. He father forced him to sit on the edge of his bed and John got onto his knees and began to suck his son. Ryan moaned lightly and began to cry. He just wanted a normal family……


End file.
